In the world of aviation, pilot situational awareness can be of paramount importance. Various display systems and methods have thus been developed to provide pilots with improved situational awareness. One particular type of display system that has been developed is generally referred to as a synthetic vision system (SVS). An SVS provides improved situational awareness by rendering a perspective or 3-dimensional synthetic image representative of an “out-the-window” view of a pilot. In most instances, the synthetic image is rendered as background on the primary flight display (PFD).
There are certain display situations during which the entire background of the PFD (or other display) may render only terrain, and no sky. Such display situations, which are generally referred to as “brown-over-brown” situations, may occur when an aircraft is flying near certain terrain, such as mountains, or when an aircraft is landing. Because no sky is rendered during brown-over-brown display situations, it is postulated that such situations could potentially cause pilot confusion and/or disorientation.
Hence, there is a need for a system and method of providing pilot situational awareness during brown-over-brown display situations. The present invention addresses at least this need.